Honest Hoax
by CrisCrossed
Summary: Leah imprints. Well, she thinks she does, anyway. But is this new boy really like he seems? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A flash of heat rushed over me as I locked my eyes on him. Suddenly, a new feeling, so foreign yet so familiar at the same time, took a hold of me. I couldn't help but feel drawn to this person that I'd never seen before in my life. For a moment, I forgot where I was, what I was doing, everything; hell, for a moment there I couldn't even recall my own damn name.

I couldn't help myself; I had to meet this stranger. Feeling as if my heart would pound right out of my chest, I slowly made my way over to him, my breathing getting shallower and shallower as I got nearer. He seemed to notice my presence once I was close enough, and offered me a slight smile. That little smile caused a strange excitement to erupt in me, so much joy to fill my every vessel. It scared me, knowing that this wasn't normal for me, not normal at all.

"Um, h-hello," I sputtered, putting up my hand in a slight wave. He smiled again, broader this time, and waved back. I put out my shaking hand, introducing myself. "I'm Leah."

He didn't have a problem with grasping my hand in his own, giving me his own name, Chris.

"But my friends call me Remmy." He nodded over in the direction of a few boys grouped together at a prize booth, trying to knock over a pile of cans for a stuffed animal or mini water gun. I nodded, barely registering that he mentioned friends. We stood there for a few moments, hands still touching, and I gazed at his blue-gray eyes, wondering if there was a color any brighter or more beautiful than what colored his eyes.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, withdrawing his hand. It suddenly felt cold, very cold, where his own warmth had been. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure.

"Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine." I add my own smile, hoping to see his once again. He answers my unasked wish by flashing me a toothy grin.

"Well, do you wanna get on a ride with me?" The yes couldn't get out of my mouth fast enough. I noticed his eyes glance at my wrist for half a second, checking to see if I had my own wristband, before he gestured for me to follow him to the Zipper, a Ferris wheel-type ride where you were caged into the seats and they could go upside-down if you pushed hard enough. It was a favorite of mine, because I loved the sick-to-your-stomach feeling that always came when you were suddenly facing the ground head-first. This excited me further; maybe we liked the same things?

We got into our seat and within minutes I found myself suppressing girlish screams of terror and joy. I clutched the seat as much as I could, my knuckles turning white from the pressure. I could tell Chris was enjoying himself too, from the way he continued rocking back and forth until finally the entire carriage flipped upside-down. I let go at that point, let slip a small scream that echoed the other people on the ride, and soon found myself holding onto Chris for dear life. The embarrassment of this moment didn't hit me until the ride ended and I was forced to pry myself off of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually so..." I trailed off on my apology as I walked away with him, feeling dizzy and light-headed. He laughed and shook his head.

"No problem. It was kind of funny how you freaked out." I chuckled nervously and checked the watch on my left wrist, needing something to keep myself busy. It was already midnight; I had been here for an hour, and had only met Chris fifteen minutes ago, yet it felt like I had known him for so much longer than that. What was wrong with me?

"Do you have to go?" he asked, seeing me continually look at my watch. I shook my head immediately.

"No"

" Good," he said, smirking. "because there are more rides for you to scream on."

* * *

We spent a good two hours together, riding the more fun rides that usually ended with either me screaming, as he said, or me holding on to him. Either way, I felt more and more embarrassed as the night went on, but also more relaxed with him. Finally, at two, his buddies caught up with us, telling us that the fair was closing for the night, asking him where the hell he'd been, and asking who the 'babe' was.

"This is Leah Clearwater, guys," he said, pointing his thumb at me. The twitchy, youngest-looking guy (he had to have been maybe nineteen) grabbed my hand immediately and kissed it quickly, giving me a wink. I felt disgusted. "I am Cure, at your service." Chris glared at him, and the guy next to him, a real lanky boy with scruffy, mud-colored hair, shoved him a few spaces away. He looked at me, rolling his eyes.

"I'm Lore, or Kenny; whichever you prefer."

"And this is Coal," Chris said, gesturing to the last boy on the other side of Kenny. He didn't even acknowledge that he was introduced. He just fiddled with something in his pocket, a clicking noise coming it. Kenny crossed his arms.

"Okay, now that that's that, are you coming or not? Because I actually have a curfew, in case you forgot." Chris snorted.

"Pfft, a curfew at twenty-one. Pathetic..." He looked at me, a grin on his face. "Wanna come with us?" The temptation to say yes was so over-powering, but I decided that it might be better to go home; it would save me from doing something impulsive and stupid. I reluctantly declined. To my intense pleasure, he actually looked disappointed.

"Oh, well, can I at least get your number?" I nodded and hastily scribbled it down on his hand, trying to make it legible while my hand had a spaz attack while writing. He took his pen back, gave me another heart-shattering smile, and left, leaving me with the promise of a call soon. I was practically floating as I dashed off to my car. There was, however, a sort of pit in my stomach as I got farther from, an aching, a longing. I got in the car.

A sudden realization dawned on me as I sat behind the wheel of my car. My memories rushed back to nearly a year ago, and I remembered Jacob's description of how he felt when he first locked eyes with Nessie; _"It was like everything about me, my friends, my family, my name, they all disappeared, and then, all that mattered was her. I needed to be around her, and it hurt when I wasn't. That was when I knew what had happened." _My hands clenched the steering wheel harder, my heart started beating furiously, and I was suddenly cold.

Could it really be possible that finally, I had imprinted?

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," His tone was serious as he walked briskly with the other three towards the woods. "I know it's her. She had the same scent as the one I was tracking. I didn't know she'd be here though." Coal scoffed, pulling out a lighter from his pocket and clicking it on, fascinated by the flame as he illuminated their path.

"Dumb luck, us finding one on our week off," he muttered, his voice hoarse and rough.

"Yeah, well, we can't wait until the week's over to get her. Aerid would kill us." Cure gulped and scratched at his arm, digging his nails into the soft flesh. Kenny nodded.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Chris muttered. They reached a small cabin. He opened the door, went in, and immediately closed it behind him, locking the others out.

"Hey!" Cure exclaimed, grabbing for the knob.

"You can wait for a few. I need to be alone and think of a plan." Disgruntled, the three sat outside, waiting until morning's light for their 'leader' to finally let them in.

* * *

**As per usual, tell me what you think? I'm kind excited about this story; we'll see how far that takes me. (I'm taking bets now that this will end up being the one and only chapter xD) I promise this will make sense soon, if I continue.  
**

**Reviews are love x3**

**Disclaimer: Leah Clearwater and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**


	2. Chapter 2

That was it. I had to have imprinted; that was the only answer. Why else was I suddenly drooling over him like some vapid teenage girl? My heart dropped to my stomach, and suddenly my happiness was replaced with a mix between shock, joy, and pure horror. My hand was shaking as I turned on the car.

I didn't understand. Imprinting had ruined my life once already - I tried to block out the memories of Sam as soon as I remembered them - so what was I supposed to feel now?

_Happy,_ a little voice in the back of my mind, sounding suspiciously like Jacob's, said. _You don't have to worry about no one wanting to deal with your bitchy attitude anymore. You're set._ I snorted; even in my own subconscious the meat-head couldn't help but insult me.

"Set," I muttered, glancing at a passing sign and letting up on the gas pedal a little when I realized I was at least ten over. "Bullshit." Suddenly behind me, there was a flashing blue and red light. I groaned and pulled off to the shoulder, tapping on the steering wheel impatiently and rolling down my window. A ticket was really the last thing I needed.

"Ma'am, do you realize how fast you were goin'?" a male voice asked me, a hint of a southern drawl coating his words.

"No sir," I said, my voice quieter and slightly more high-pitched. I looked up at him through the window, not surprised to see he had the stereotypical look of a cop; thick, black mustache, pale, grayish skin, hair black as night and gelled so that not a hair was out of place, and big, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. I breathed in deeply and was surprised by the sharp scent that came along with the air; it was intoxicating, in neither a bad nor good way. I decided to ignore it.

"You were clocked at about a hundred," he said, pulling out a pad and pencil. My eyebrows raised, and my head jerked to the direction of the speedometer. I had thought I was just barely over, and the speed limit was only seventy.

"But I-" I stopped myself, realizing it would be better to just take the ticket and go, maybe take it court or something, than to sit and argue with a cop. I was getting tired anyway. He finished scribbling something down and handed me a paper. He stood there for a moment, looking over the car, before tipping his sunglasses down and looking at me over the brim.

"You have a safe drive, alright?" I nodded, tensing up at the way he said it, the creep overtones suddenly coming up to surface. I rolled up my window as soon as he left it, shoved the ticket into the glove box, and waited for him to leave first. I really needed to get home.

* * *

Back at my apartment, I collapsed on my bed and reached over to the phone on my nightstand, hoping someone had called while I was gone, to get my mind off of the creepy cop and, of course, Chris. There were several missed calls from Seth and Sue, and only one message. I didn't bother with it, knowing it would be the same old thing: "We miss you, we want you home, think of the pack, blah blah blah..."

Don't get me wrong. I missed my family and - if you could even call them that - friends, too, it's just, I needed to break free from the old me that was still hanging around there, find myself and all that other stuff. I couldn't do that with Jacob and Seth constantly invading my every thought. So I decided to move here, Warren, Michigan, where I could be far away from everything that bothered me. Or so I thought, since now apparently I've been damned with my 'pack-mates' to submit to the imprinting curse.

I turned on the TV, hoping to drown out my own thoughts, and just laid there, waiting for who knows what to happen. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, curled up on my bed, a night of dreaming waiting for me. Unsurprisingly, the main event in every dream was Chris.

* * *

"Would you put that goddamn lighter away?" Cure growled, shying away from the heat as Coal once again lit the flame. The silent boy clicked it off immediately, stowing it away and casting a glare at his twitchy friend. The two sat in the dark for a few moments, listening as Chris and Kenny were discussing something in the back room. Cure let out an irritated groan, and a second later the two were out of the room.

"Got a plan, mister hotshot?" Cure asked, leaning back against the couch. "C'mon, we've been waitin' for hours. Chris and Kenny exchanged a look.

"We're not sure if you're going to like it..." Kenny started off.

"We're going to need Eris' help." Chris said bluntly. Cure nearly fell out of his chair, and Coal just stared at them as if they had grown two heads. "Hey! It either that or ask for Aerid to help. Do you _really_ want that?"

"Of course not, but, why _Eris?_ That crazy bitch wants to kill me!" Cure shuddered, crossing his arms.

"Face it, she's the strongest of all four of us, and we're going to need it,"

"But, _why_?"

"We think she's got a pack she can call on if she needs help." Chris raised one eyebrow. "You feel lucky enough to take on an entire pack of three our four of them with just us?" Cure stayed silent, seeming to have realized that Chris was right. Nodding, Chris turned, heading down the hallway. "I expect you all up right at sundown," he said, his eyes drawn to the light coming from the windows. "That's when I'll give our little pup a call. And I expect Eris to have been alerted by then. Or _else._" With that, he entered the first room on the right and slammed the door shut. A moment of silence passed before a grumble was heard from Cure.

"Who the hell put _him_ in charge?"

* * *

**Darn, I just lost fifty bucks because of this update xP Oh well, new chapter! Um... everything will make sense soon? I hope? I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leah or Twilight. I own almost everything else, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, all I could think about was, of course, Chris. Questions swirled in my head, mostly with a panicked tone to it. When would I see him again? Why hadn't he called yet? Was he still interested in me, if he even was before? It was killing me, not being near him. The only comfort I had was his scent, lingering on the shirt I had worn yesterday where he touched my arm. I hadn't dared toss it in the laundry basket, afraid the smell would go away if smothered by other clothes. God, _what was wrong with me_? I had sunken to a new low if I was so obsessed over a _smell_.

"Well, what does he look like?" Carly asked between sips of her milkshake. We were sitting in my rather small kitchen, waiting for six to come already so we could go watch a movie. She stared at me intently, letting me know that she wanted to hear a lot more. I looked down, not wanting her to see the gooey look that would surely take over my face. I was _Leah_ for God's sake, not the type of girl to be swooning over some boy I knew for a day.

"He's _really_ pale, paler than you even," I started off. My eyes flickered up to her face to see a look of indignation on it as she hid her bare, paper-white arms under the table. I smirked. "His hair looks so soft, and it's black, blacker than night. And his eyes!" I stopped myself, covering my mouth after the squeal that followed the sentence. Carly was staring at me, both eyebrows raised almost to her hairline, amazement evident in her brown eyes.

"Go on," she prompted, grinning and propping her head up on the palm of her hand. I fiddled with my hair, my voice suddenly nothing more than a mumble.

"His eyes... They're just so _beautiful_. An amazing shade of blue-gray. I could just get _lost_ in those eyes of his for days and not even notice." As I listened to the words flow out of my mouth, I suddenly lost all hope I had for myself. Carly managed to control herself for all of ten seconds before she started to laugh, and hard. She collapsed on the table face first, and when she sat back upright, she was wiping tears from her eyes. I glared and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because that was _so_ funny," I muttered, taking one last drink of my coke before tossing the paper cup in the trashcan.

"Sorry Lee," she said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "But seeing you - _**you**_ - like that... Oh my God, I couldn't help myself." I scowled and then gave her a helpless look.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, fake-pouting. Of course, I already knew what was wrong with me, but it would be nice to get Carly's input. She tapped her chin with her index finger, looking up at the ceiling while she thought.

"Easy," she finally said, downing the last of her milkshake. "You're in _love_." She waited for me to react.

Love? But, how could I fall in love with someone I just met? I shook my head. She might believe in fairy tales and true love, but I sure didn't.

"All right, fine, disregard what i just said," she stated, a smile still on her lips. She checked her phone and tossed out her empty cup. "It's five forty. We should get going so we have enough time for ticket and snack buying." I nodded an jumped up, my brain going nuts over whether I was in love or not.

* * *

"God, are we actually going to, oh, I don't know, _do_ something?" Cure complained, playing catch by himself with a golf ball. He was lying on the bed, eyes fixated on the glow-in-the-dark ball. Kenny rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. They were in Kenny's room, the only room without a window, in the dark. Kenny usually never payed attention to the boy, but it was hard to ignore his whining when they were alone.

"You're the one who didn't want to go along with Chris and Coal," Kenny growled. Cure sat up, scooting back so he was touching the wall.

"Sorry, but I think I'll wait until she's here to see her. God knows none of you would stand in her way if she tried to kill me."

"Maybe if you were a little more likable, we wouldn't-" At that moment, the door burst open, Coal standing in the doorway. He jerked his head at the both of them, motioning for them to come. A groan came from Cure, and Kenny had to practically drag him to get him out of the room.

It was as dark in the rest of the cabin as in the room, helped only by the light that managed to glow through the curtains. It made Cure uneasy, as it made it difficult to see where she was. _The bitch always has to wear __**black**__, doesn't she?_ He thought angrily.

"How did you find her?" Kenny asked Coal. He shrugged.

"Chris found her," he muttered.

"Okay... Where are they?"

"Over here," Chris' voice came from the living room. The three boys could see him sitting on the couch, relaxed.

"Um, where's Eris?" Cure asked, confused. He saw no other person in the room. A second later he felt arms wrap around his torso, squeezing him as a female voice whispered in his ear, "Look behind you." Cure froze before freaking out, struggling like a madman to get away. Eris giggled before shoving him away.

"Oh Cure, still afraid of girls I see?"

"I don't think you count as a girl," he spat, slowly regaining his composure. Eris snarled.

"All right, you're here. Did Chris already tell you what we're doing?"

"Oh, my, yes," she said, the joy instantly back in her tone. "You've got a werewolf on the loose, and you need my help."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the couch. "Anything for my baby brother." She reached over and pinched Chris' cheek. He swatted her hand away.

"This is serious Eris," he said. She sighed and slid back onto the cushion of the couch.

"Yes, yes, werewolves must die, Aerid put you four in charge of eradicating them, he'll kill you if you don't, blah blah blah, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to call her at sundown, get her alone, and that's when we'll strike." Eris nodded slowly.

"Wow, you really need me for one of them? What, too much of a challenge?"

"She reeked of different scents, all attached to a different werewolf. She's not completely alone, and we don't want to take any chances."

"Ooh, a pack," Eris said, rolling her eyes. "No problem, I can handle it." As she spoke, outside it began to grow darker. Seeing this, Eris, turned her head to Chris. "So, I believe you have a date to arrange. Get on it, lover-boy."

* * *

"That was _terrible_," Carly exclaimed, thoroughly disgusted by our choice of movie. In all honesty, I hadn't been paying attention. "I mean, I know bad movies are your thing, but, _Jesus_, Leah, couldn't you have picked one that _wasn't_ a musical?" I just smiled and shook my head.

I was still worried about Chris, though my obsession over him had disappeared once I was gone from the apartment long enough. I'd been waiting for a call practically all day, and nothing. Had it just been some cruel trick?

"Uh, Lee, your phone," Carly shocked me out of my thoughts just by uttering the word phone. I flipped as I dug into each pocket, searching for the source of that annoying ringing sound. I didn't bother to look at the ID as I answered it.

"Hey, Leah?" My heart fluttered as I heard his voice, unmistakeably his even over the phone.

"Hey, Chris,"

"Oh, good, look, I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" His voice was smooth, so smooth, and I could now die happy after hearing it.

"No, no, of course not."

"Awesome. So, I was wondering, would you meet me over by the lake?"

"St. Claire?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I've got a few things I want to show you." Oh my God, he was actually asking me out!

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be awesome."

"All right, what time works for you?" I glanced at Carly. She seemed to understand who I was talking to, if the expression on her face was an indicator. I checked my watch. Eight twenty.

"Is nine okay?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye." I couldn't believe how happy this made me. I clicked the end button and looked at Carly. It should be illegal for someone to look so amused. I started toward the car, hoping she wouldn't start with the twenty questions.

"So... When do I get to meet him?" Well, so much for _that_.

* * *

**Erghflajfdhg... I'm sorry I couldn't churn out a better chapter. This one seems to be nothing more than filler. I'm sorry D:**

**Ah, conversations can be so boring, especially asking out conversations. This one is very conversation-heavy.**

**I like going from a scene with Leah to a scene with the boys and Eris. It makes me feel like I'm writing two different fics in one story. A story that doesn't appear to be Twilight-related. I'll get to that soon enough, I hope.**

**Oh, also, I managed to find a few mistakes in the last couple of chapters, spelling and grammar or otherwise. I'd like, if any of you reading catch something like that, to tell me, please. It will help a _lot_.  
**

**Anyway, as always, hope you enjoyed this chapter, can't wait for the next one, and of course, reviews are love ;3 Baiz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leah or Twilight, but I own the rest.  
**


End file.
